


Another Kat Course in History

by frechi123



Category: Kid vs. Kat (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Kat Nebula, Original Origin Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-21 02:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21292184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frechi123/pseuds/frechi123
Summary: Coop and Dennis meet Sydney Talisman, a recently enrolled school mate that has lived in town for years. No one knew about her before because she and her mother had spent years on end hiding from the Kats!You heard right – this girl knows more about the Kat race than either of them. They could use her as an ally... especially since Kat wiped the minds of everyone else that knew of it last year...
Kudos: 1





	Another Kat Course in History

**Author's Note:**

> I CAN’T BELIEVE I’M SEEING THIS JUST NOW
> 
> This takes place a year after the events of The Kat Went Back.
> 
> You can follow the chapter notes for more of Sydney’s story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sydney makes her first appearance in class. Coop, Lorne, and Phoebe want to learn more about the new girl – for their own reasons. Apparently, so does Kat.

”What do you think we’re doing in class today?” My best friend, Dennis Chan, consistently kept checking his journals over and over as we walked the hall. 

I glanced over at him. “With the way you’re freaking out over those books of yours, it better not be a test. It’s not like I ever have enough material to study these days!”

I knew better than to bring any of my work home from school these days. Either I left it in school, or left it with a friend. Leaving anything in the house just gave more opportunity to Kat to ruin things for me.

As we walked into Miss Brennigan’s room, I immediately noticed something was off.

Lorne and Harley, our resident film geeks, were aiming their camera at something in the far corner of the room. Usually, the center of all their weird films was me; what could they be recording?

Fiona Munson, my crush, sat at her usual seat, looking over at them every once in a while.

Miss Brennigan was nowhere to be seen at the moment.

I raised an eyebrow. “What’s going on here?”

“Haven’t you heard?” 

“Gahh! Phoebe?!” I turned around and there was Phoebe del Oro suddenly up in my personal space. As usual.

“Hiiiii, Coop!” she said, on cue. “Anyway, you haven’t heard? There’s a new kid in our class! Apparently, she’s new to the school, but she’s not new to the town, or even our neighborhood!”

Dennis looked confused. “How come we’ve never heard of her?”

I nodded. “That does sound kinda weird.” I leaned closer to Dennis. “Let’s hope this isn’t one of Kat’s tricks.”

Phoebe skipped past us to her seat, glaring at Fiona and in the direction of where the new student would be as she went. Dennis and I went to the back of the room towards Lorne and Harley.

“What are you two doing?” Dennis asked when we were a few feet away.

“Whoa, back off, Dennis!” Lorne pushed him backwards before he could take any closer steps. “We wanna introduce the new kid!”

I rolled my eyes. “Miss Brennigan’s going to make him do it sooner or later. Why do you two need to get involved?“

“Because _she _asked for our help!” Harley insisted. “Now just go to your chairs! You’ll see her soon enough!”

So it was a girl student we were getting.

“Your match made in heaven may have just come from the skies, Catboy!” Lorne added. “Just wait!”

I rolled my eyes and Dennis followed me back to our seats. Meanwhile, the brothers kept inching their way to the front of the room, arms spread out so no one could see behind them. I saw a tuft of golden hair sticking out just so over the top of their formation.

Soon, Miss Brennigan came in.

“Lorne, Harley, what are you two doing up there?” she asked, tilting her head at them.

”There’s a new kid in your class, Miss B!” said Lorne.

“Yeah, and we wanted to help introduce her!” Harley added.

Miss Brennigan shrugged wearily. “If you must.”

“Alright!” Lorne and Harley high fived as Miss B headed towards her desk. All the rest of us kids kept our eyes ahead.

“Ladies and gentlemen, the newest member of our school...” Lorne backed away and pointed his camera.

“Sydney!” Harley announced, and stepped back as well.

The girl who had been covered by their arms straightened up and turned around to face us. Her hair was pinned up in a bun, she wore a red and yellow layer shirt over jeans, sandals, and was quite dark skinned - more so than Phoebe.

“Thank you, boys,” she said, waving them back towards their desks.

Miss B looked over. “Introduce yourself quickly. We have a lesson to go over.”

Right as she said that, I heard a weird slitering sound from above.

”You hear that?” Dennis whispered to me.

“No way I could miss that,” I whispered back.

“Hi, everyone,” said the new girl. “I’m Sydney Talisman – long time home school student. My mom decided to let me finally try out a public school and see how that goes.”

As I looked at her, I suddenly noticed a weird purple splotch on her hand. And a few more over her neck. They weren’t big, so they were easy to miss if you weren’t looking for them.

“Why have you never come out before?” Phoebe asked with an accusatory tone.

I heard the slithering get louder and a bit bangier.

“I have,” Sydney said impatiently. “Just not on the same side as all of your houses.”

Phoebe, true to form, rolled her eyes at this response.

“Your last name sounds familiar,” Fiona mused. “Auntie Munson used to talk about ‘that old Talisman girl’ from her youth.”

“Ah, my mom. She used to help out Madame Munson around her house.”

“Madame Munson?” I wondered aloud. 

That’s when Sydney shot her glance my way. She looked a bit paranoid, kinda like me when I’m wondering when Kat would turn a corner.

Speaking of...

I looked up and saw something purple pass over the vent holes over us.

Uh-oh.

“Thank you, Sydney,” said Miss B. “Now find a seat, if you would.”

“Yes, Miss Brennigan,” she recited, and started to head over to the seating area.

“Hey,” Dennis called over. “Why don’t you sit with us, Sydney?”

She turned and looked at us, tilting her head. 

“No way!” Lorne said. “Don’t sit with Dennis and Catboy; they’ll get their weirdness all over you! You should sit with me and Harley!”

“And listen to you two drone and and on about your movies again? Sounds like torture,” snapped Dennis. 

The slithering made its way back towards us from the front of the room. _What on earth is Kat doing here?_

Sydney looked around, as if confused. Then she looked up at the ceiling.

“I think I’ll sit with them, if you don’t mind, boys,” she said, pointing at me and Dennis.

Lorne and Harley groaned. Dennis and I cheered. Sydney made her way over and sat at the end of the row, right under the vent shaft.

Miss Brennigan quickly circled around and handed us all a worksheet before going back to her desk. Sydney immediately finished hers before focusing her attention toward the ceiling.

We looked at her curiously before trying to start our worksheets. We were halfway through when the slithering suddenly stopped and a final bang sounded. When we looked up, there was a blob of purple staring at us with beady black pupilless eyes. 

Kat. 

Dennis and I were immediately worried for Sydney, since she sat right under the vent and could get attacked by him at any time. But she didn’t look very scared at all. If anything, she looked determined. She rolled down one of her sleeves to reveal a strange looking bracelet, and when she pushed one of the buttons on it, out spiraled a thin pink mist into the air ducts. Whatever it was, it was bad enough to have Kat kissing and turning a rashy red before slithering out of harm’s way.

We were stunned. _Did she know about Kat?? _

”Didn’t think we would be ready this time, did you?” she muttered to herself, standing and going to Miss B to turn her assignment in. While she was there, Dennis turned to me.

“Did you see that?!” he whisper-shouted. “She actually has a device to use against Kat!”

“But how did she get it? And when?” I wondered. “I thought that we were the only ones who knew about Kat and the Nebula. And she said while she was homeschooled that she never really left the house, and nowhere near where any of us were.”

“Do you think she has experience with the Kat race?”

“That seems to be the logical explanation, but how?”

Before Dennis could theorize, Sydney came back to her seat. 

“Sorry about that, guys,” she said. “I can’t stand those slithery little things in vents. Especially those of the spying variety.”

That made us both drop our mouths open in shock. Soon, the bell rings.

“Oh no!” I said. “We didn’t even finish our assignments...”

“Yes, you did,” said Sydney. “Look.”

She pointed at our sheets... our completely filled out sheets. In our handwriting!

“You must have working on them subconsciously without even realizing it!” She laughed. “Anyway, I’ll see you two around.”

With that, she picked up her books, slid out of her seat, and left the class. Meanwhile, we turned in our sheets and heard Miss B berate everyone else for not doing theirs as we walked out.

Boy, did it feel good to not be on the receiving end of that!


End file.
